


3WW (Three Worn Words)

by teafy



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, university!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teafy/pseuds/teafy
Summary: On his first day of University, Jongin falls in love.





	3WW (Three Worn Words)

Despite the beginning of spring, sleet from last night still covers the ground in irregular and messy patches. The windscreens of cars parked in the early hours of the morning, when the sky was only lit by streetlights, experience buildup of frozen rain surrounding the wheels and covering the windscreens. Jongin quietly laughs to himself as a girl wipes away the excess as she tries to drive blindly.

 

 

The College of Law at SNU is both an intimidating and magnificent sight to behold, but Jongin isn't worried. Partly because he knows absolutely no one, and partly because he purposely chose to study an open elective as his first class on a Monday morning. He wipes ice off the tip of his nose before he walks inside the building. There are hundreds of students inside, maybe even a thousand. The atmosphere is bustling and astonishingly, an amazing thing to watch. Jongin considers doing so until he realises he's already late.

"Shit," he mumbles, fumbling to retrieve his timetable from his back pocket.

 

 

The class has already started and Jongin slips into the room impressively quietly, sliding into one of the empty chairs at the back. Thankfully the lecturer has his back turned and doesn't see, but Jongin sheepishly keeps his head down as two boys a couple of rows down turn to look at him. Much like the whole of his life, Jongin is more than comfortable to continue day by day without notice from anyone, in fact, that's what he prefers. It only takes a couple of seconds for the boys to turn back around, uninterested, and like usual they will forget he ever existed.

Content and amazingly comfortable in his back corner seat, Jongin starts dozing off before he even registers the fact. He's abruptly woken up by the booming voice of the lecturer, "answer that one now! Go on. Won't you?"

Fuck, Jongin thinks. Fuck, motherfucker fucking motherfuck. The lecturer has noticed he's asleep and is shamelessly going to target him until _everyone_ knows who he is, knows him as the sleeping boy, and just now overall knows him as a person. His worst nightmare has already begun before he was even fully asleep.

Jongin clears his throat quietly, sleepily and painfully slowly opening his eyes ready to endure mass embarrassment and a magnitude of laughing faces. He looks up and-

-no one is even paying attention to him. Not one soul. Jongin grins to himself and gives thanks the lords for the use of open, rhetorical questions. The lecturer waits for about 3 seconds for an answer before brazenly proclaiming that: "This whole class is a bunch of sissies, I tell you!"

"What about you Do Kyungsoo, surely you have something to run your mind on about this?" He's asking one of the boys that looked at Jongin before.

"Ah... Not for this one Sir," the boy answers daringly in a smooth, deep voice Jongin would only expect to hear in a movie, or one of those boyband music videos. It takes him by surprise, considering the small looking stature of the boy sitting a few rows ahead. The lecturer laughs, but Jongin quietly praises the fact the teachers here don't know him by name. For a freshman, this guy must be disgustingly popular. 

The class ends and the boy walks out briskly with his friend before Jongin can even get a good look at him.

 

 

The boy isn't in any of Jongin's other classes for the rest of the week, which is only expected because the College of Law is admittedly huge and why would Jongin even expect for him to be in the same class?

Despite that, come Monday morning the second week, there is the boy, sitting with the same friend but this time towards the front. Jongin takes his back corner seat and stays quiet for the whole class.

The boy is confident and loud, joking and talking to others around him for the most part of the class. He is the exact opposite of Jongin. Jongin has never known what it felt like to be outgoing like this boy does. A girl behind the boy yells out to him, calling his name.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin mumbles (he had forgotten the name almost as soon he learned it), writing it subconsciously on his notepad. He looks down at his scribble-

_What the fuck?_

He scribbles it out lightning speed, hoping no one saw. Like usual, no one is paying attention.

 

 

This time when the class ends, Kyungsoo lingers talking to other students in the class. His books are slung under his arm in the coolest way possible Jongin didn't even know existed. Maybe he's an exchange from America that's really in Hollywood, but Jongin figures that's probably unlikely. 

As Jongin walks past the group he looks back hesitantly to glance at the boy. His gaze is stuck, focused on the gleaming eyes that render him motionless almost immediately. Jongin had never seen eyes quite like Kyungsoo's.

Kyungsoo notices. Despite his awestruck state, Jongin still knows he is clearly being obvious to the former, and just watches dumbly as Kyungsoo stares back at him.  _Holy crap_ , Jongin's inner brain voice squeaks like a little girl. Kyungsoo pierces his eyes, clearly confused at his blatant stalker. It's as if everything is slow motion and Jongin takes five seconds too long to  _wake the fuck up Jongin_ and he quickly turns around and flees out of the room.

Jongin groans, totally flushed and so fucking embarrassed. "Way to go," he grumbles to himself, running a shaky hand through his hair and stalking out of the building. 

 

 

For the next two weeks, Jongin only really shows up to the elective class (which he found out is the most useless subject he could have picked in the academic syllabus) to watch Kyungsoo. Creepy, he knows, but he figures it's just because he's interested in the polar opposite personality of himself.

"You're always so loud," the lecturer complains to the boy at the front.

Jongin finds him endearing.

 

 

Jongin starts noticing all the little things about him. Like the way he rolls down a long sleeve shirt below the cuffs of his jacket. And the way his eyes widen before he laughs at a joke.

He's worn the same black jeans almost every class, sometimes pairing it with a black jacket or jumper, so Jongin figures that it's his favourite colour. 

He writes with his right hand and always scribbles on the bottom left corner of his page when he's bored. He also has a small Pororo keychain hanging from the zip of his backpack. Jongin chews his nails from the back of the classroom while he watches it swing to and fro.

 

 

A month into classes, Jongin has internally decided he's worked up the courage to talk Kyungsoo. Afterall, he is another freshman studying the same subject as Jongin and he figures, why shouldn't they be friends? At least, he'll introduce himself as a fellow student and they can be acquaintances.  

Kyungsoo is leaning against the wall just outside the lecture theatre scrolling absent-mindedly on his phone. He looks so cool and charismatic, Jongin thinks it shouldn't be allowed. 

There's only a small group of people, and no one next to Kyungsoo so Jongin decides it makes absolutely perfect sense to go right now and he does. He walks up-

-a girl comes running over to Kyungsoo, grabbing his arm. Kyungsoo's eyes immediately lighten as he embraces the girl in a hug.

Jongin swallows, only a couple of meters from the two, turns around and walks away. 

 

 

The next week, Jongin wakes up to the worst Monday he's ever had. His flatmate Baekhyun had his friend Chanyeol over the previous night and kept Jongin up with their excessive screaming and laughing (to which Baekhyun stated when Jongin asked them to  _please_ quiet down; "Don't you forget my little Jongin, that I'm letting _you_ live in _my_ apartment"). His alarm didn't go off and he's late to his class, the only time an assignment is due. And to make matters worse, Sehun (his other flatmate) ate the rest of the cereal without bothering to get some more. 

Jongin and his stomach internally cry, and his races to put on jeans and a jacket before racing outside.

He arrives just in time to hand in his assignment in and joins the line. The lecturer raises his eyebrow knowingly when Jongin hands over the papers, aware of the track record Jongin just pulled running into the building. Jongin smiles sheepishly. 

He begins to storm out, not in the mood for any social interaction, when a hand touches gently on his shoulder. It's Kyungsoo.

"Hey look, my friend Joonmyun is too scared to say it but we love the getup," He grins, pointing to his little keychain that Jongin has become overly fond of. He hadn't even noticed that the other boy Kyungsoo was always with is standing right by his side. This is definitely the last thing he was expecting to happen today.

Pororo?

Jongin's mouth runs dry and looks down in utter shame noticing his jacket is undone, clearly displaying the shirt he slept in that he didn't have time to change in the rush of the morning; a Pororo shirt his mother gave him when he was about 15 that still fits.

"Oh," Jongin drawls out, feeling himself turning a bright, scolding red. "I uh... I usually don't wear this out. I, um... It's been a long morning."

Kyungsoo laughs heartedly, his eyes crinkling into upward crescents, "I'm sure. And you are?

Jongin doesn't even know how he musters up a voice at this point. "Jongin... I'm Jongin,"

"Kyungsoo, as I bet you heard the lecturer scream out a thousand damn times, and this is Joonmyun. Nice to meet you Jongin," Kyungsoo smiles warmly. His short hair is messy and pushed to the side. His eyes look even better in person. He's shorter than Jongin, only slightly but his aura is immense and exuberant. "Maybe we'll see you around, eh? You should wear that shirt more often,"

Jongin laughs uneasily. "Maybe when it's not so public."

The two other boys leave and Jongin walks out the other way absolutely and completely gobsmacked. He hadn't even realised how hard his heart was beating.

 

 

He walks home, inside to his room, ripping off his stupid shirt like its hot lava. He looks in the mirror, studying himself intensely.

"Holy fuck."


End file.
